Red's Birthday Surprise
by DarkChild316
Summary: Green, Yellow, Misty, Erika, and Sabrina take Red out to a familiar lake for some skinny dipping fun for Red's birthday before moving on to give Red a fun surprise he'll never forget. Red/Green/Yellow/Misty/Erika/Sabrina, brief Ruby/Sapphire, brief Gold/Crystal. AU. For Aloasa & Iron Reprieve. Please R&R.


Hello and welcome my friends to the first Pokémon lemon of my young writing career. This lemon is based off of the _**Pokémon Adventures**_ manga and sees the star of the manga Red paired up with Green, Yellow, Misty, Erika, and Sabrina. And to make things even more special, this lemon is being posted on Red's birthday to make it even more authentic.

Pairings: Red/Green/Yellow/Misty/Erika/Sabrina, brief Ruby/Sapphire, brief Gold/Crystal.

Summary: Green, Yellow, Misty, Erika, and Sabrina take Red out to a familiar lake for some skinny dipping fun for Red's birthday before moving on to give Red a fun surprise he'll never forget.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of the characters in this lemon. Also everyone in this story has their Generation IV look.

* * *

On a bright and sunny summer afternoon Ruby and Sapphire were relaxing at Sapphire's secret base that had become their favorite hangout spot since the end of their adventures around the Hoenn region. Ruby had beaten all of the contests around the region and Sapphire had beaten all of the gym leaders.

Since then the bond between the two trainers had become much stronger and had blossomed into a budding romance between Professor Birch's daughter and Norman's son. Sometimes Sapphire had to pinch herself because even she couldn't believe it would happen. They were so different yet so alike. One could easily fit next to the other in a puzzle.

Back in the present time Ruby was currently relaxing against a wall of the cave with Sapphire resting her head in his lap. Ruby was currently reading a small book and Sapphire currently appeared to be asleep.

Ruby looked down from his book to look at Sapphire's sleeping form. He thought she looked so cute. Every time he looked at her face, he felt something like little Beautiflies it the pit of his stomach. She was everything to him.

All of a sudden she started to wake up and she opened her namesake eyes and looked at him to see him smiling down at her with that same handsome smile that made her feel physically weak whenever he smiled at her.

"What are you staring at Ruby?" Sapphire asked him.

"The most beautiful girl in the Hoenn region." Ruby answered making Sapphire's cheeks flush a bright shade of scarlet.

"Flirt, your boyish charm never ceases to amaze me." Sapphire quipped.

"I've only got this charm because I'm so in love with you." Ruby responded and that made Sapphire blush even more bright red than his eyes.

"Oh you," Sapphire said before she grabbed Ruby and crushed her lips to his. This took Ruby completely by surprise. Sure she had gotten more comfortable making physical contact with another boy since her confession to him, but even he didn't expect her to do this.

Ruby quickly recovered from his state of shock and began to kiss her back while running his fingers though her silky smooth hair. The two soon fell backwards with Sapphire on top of Ruby, all the while not separating lips as the two continued their passionate kiss as their Blaziken and Swampert looked on.

_**~Meanwhile In the Kanto Region~**_

"Scizor, Metal Claw!"

"Feraligator, counter with Ice Punch!"

At Viridian Gym, we currently find fellow Dexholders Silver and Blue are locked in the middle of a fierce training battle. So far the two trainers are very evenly matched.

"Don't let up Scizor, attack with Steel Wing!" Blue ordered and Blue's Scizor struck Silver's Feraligator with a fierce Steel Wing attack that dazed it.

"Hang in there Feraligator, now counter with Hydro Cannon!" Silver commanded and Feraligator blasted an oncoming Scizor with a fierce blast of water that blasted it back into a wall.

"Scizor, time to end this, finish up with Slash!" Blue ordered.

"Feraligator, use Slash as well." Silver commanded before both Pokémon struck each other with a finishing blow causing them both to collapse to their knees.

"Alright Silver that's enough for now." Blue said recalling his Scizor.

"I agree let's call it a draw this time." Silver said recalling his Feraligator.

"I must say I'm really impressed by how much stronger you've gotten Silver. I personally think that other than Red, you're probably the only person who could match my intensity in battle." Blue said.

"Thanks Blue, and speaking of Red, that reminds me, isn't today Red's birthday?" Silver asked.

"Yeah it is, I've already given him his birthday present, maybe you should think about giving him one too." Blue said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Silver said but he had other things on his mind at the moment.

"_I wonder what Gold and Crystal are up to today?" _Silver thought to himself.

_**~At Gold's house in his bedroom~**_

Crystal was currently lying on her back fully naked with her long shapely legs wrapped around an equally naked Gold's waist and the two were currently locked in a passionate kiss as Gold pounded into her slender form.

Gold's tongue wildly clashed with Crystal's tongue and the two lovers moaned into the kiss as he continued to send his cock jetting into her pussy. Gold forcefully pushed Crystal's tongue back into her mouth and began to dominate the kiss.

The two continued to lustfully kiss each other as Gold slammed his manhood into Crystal's tightening womanhood. Soon Crystal gave up on the battle of dueling tongues and let the raven-haired boy ravage her while beginning to buck her hips.

Gold and Crystal worked their hips in perfect fuse with each other's movements as Gold continued to pound into Crystal's warmth that grinded him with each movement. Gold then reached forward and palmed Crystal's breasts that barely fitted into the palms of his hands.

Crystal felt herself getting closer to her release with each thrust into her warm womanhood and each squeeze of her sensitive mounds. Knowing this she continued to buck her hips to match his powerful thrusts as he relentlessly pounded into her.

Eventually he came to a success as her walls constricted around his cock and squeezed it. Gold's seed burst out of his member and exploded into Crystal's hungry womb, filling her up in the process.

Gold and Crystal broke their kiss to pant as he pulled out of her and fell onto his side with her cuddling up close to him. She rested her head against his chest while he held her close to him and ran his fingers through her dark colored hair.

That was amazing Gold." Crystal said.

"You were brilliant yourself Crystal." Gold complimented.

"Say Gold, want to go another round?" Crystal asked making Gold smirk.

"You're on." Gold answered and the two continued having sex until they both fell asleep hours later sweaty and exhausted in each other's arms.

_**~Meanwhile at Green's house~**_

Green, Yellow, Erika, Misty, and Sabrina all sat around talking in Green's living room. Ever since the end of their adventures, the five ladies were often seen hanging out together. Even Sabrina who had become a lot more friendly and social since Team Rocket's dissolution was often seen with the group.

"So Green, you said that Gold and Crystal are dating each other now." Yellow asked the brunette female who snickered.

"Yeah that's right, I always knew that those two would end up together someday, it was pretty obvious that they liked each other." Green said.

"Well what did Silver say when he found out they were dating?" Erika asked.

"Well that's the fun part, he didn't find out about it _until_ he walked in on them in Crystal's office kissing each other." Green told them.

"And what did he say when that happened?" Misty asked.

"He laughed his ass of at them. Gold later told me it was the most he had ever seen Silver laugh. Poor Crystal was so embarrassed though, she never heard the end of it from Silver." Green explained.

"Speaking of Silver, where is he now?" Sabrina asked.

"Well he was at Viridian Gym battling against Blue, the two of them nearly tore the gym down with their training session. I swear those two are so intense when it comes to battling even if it's a practice battle. But when I ran into Silver on the way here, he said something about going to give Red his birthday present." Misty said.

"Oh no, oh no, I totally forgot today was Red's birthday!" Yellow said now in a full state of panic.

"Come to think of it, I kind of forgot today was his birthday too." Green admitted.

"We did too." Sabrina, Erika, and Misty said and that got Yellow to calm down a bit.

"Well at least I'm not the only one who forgot. That being said we have to think of something to do for Red's birthday." Yellow said.

"I agree, any ideas anyone?" Misty said.

"I can't think of anything." Erika said.

"I can't either." Sabrina said.

"What about you Green….Green?" Yellow said as she noticed Green with her arms folded in a deep state of thought. Green thought long and hard to herself before finally getting an idea. An idea that caused her to smile a wide, mischievous smirk.

"By that look on your face, I take it you have an idea Green." Sabrina inquired.

"I sure do." Green said giggling deviously.

"Well let's hear it." Misty said.

"Well I was thinking we could….." Green said before whispering something to the girls that made Erika and Misty giggle like two schoolgirls, Sabrina smile a wide mischievous smirk and Yellow heavily blush and almost faint.

"Well, what do you girls think?" Green asked.

"Sounds like fun to me, I'm all-in." Misty said.

"I second that, I'm in too." Erika said.

"Sound's spicy, but okay I'm in." Yellow said.

"Count me in, I'd love to see that naked body of his a second time." Sabrina said.

"A SECOND TIME!" the other girls said not even trying to hide the jealousy in their voices at her being the first one to see Red naked.

'Yep, we took a bath in the hot springs at Mt. Silver when he was recovering from his battle with the Elite Four and although I teased him a little, we never actually did anything." Sabrina admitted and the other girls laughed at this.

"Well it looks like we all agree on the plan, now let's go grab Red and have some fun." Green said before the five ladies made their way to Red's loft in Viridian City.

_**~Minutes later at Red's loft~**_

Red was relaxing in his living room while watching a Pokémon League match from the previous year on his television. All of Red's Pokémon were upstairs resting. Red was thoroughly enjoying the battle until he heard the doorbell ring and got up to answer it.

"Coming." Red said before reaching his front door and opening it to reveal Green, Yellow, Misty, Erika, and Sabrina.

"Hey ladies." Red said with a smile.

"Hello Red-Kun." they all said in unison.

"Say Red, are you up for some fun with the five of us?" Green asked.

"Sure, I'm all up for some fun on a day like this." Red replied.

"Good, follow us then." Sabrina said before they lead him out of the city and into Viridian Forest, but not before Red left a note for his Pokémon explaining where he went and locking up his house.

"So where exactly are we going ladies, and just what kind of fun did you have in mind?" Red asked only to earn a giggle from the girls.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough Red." Misty answered with a wink.

"_Either that, or we'll show you just what we have in mind."_ Green thought with a smirk.

The girls continued to lead Read on into the forest until they eventually arrived at their destination. The girls and Red were now standing at the foot of a lake in the middle of the forest. Red marveled at the scenery around him.

"Ladies, what is this place?" Red asked.

"Don't you remember Red, this is the place that you and I first met." Yellow responded.

"We brought you here, because we hoped you would be up for some swimming fun with us to celebrate your birthday." Erika explained.

"Well I'd love to go swimming with you girls, but we don't have any swimsuits." Red answered and that earned him a smirk from all the girls.

"Well that's the fun part Red, we were thinking you'd like to go skinny dipping with us." Green answered making Red blush a deep shade of crimson.

"What's wrong Red, not scared of being naked around a few girls are you?" teased Sabrina in a challenging way that made Red more confident.

"Alright then, you're on." Red responded making the girls smirk again from hearing what they wanted.

"Alright then, let's get started." Erika said before making the first move in undoing the obi sash of her kimono. Meanwhile Sabrina and the other girls began to remove their tops before moving on to remove their pants.

Red meanwhile began to unzip and remove his jacket and t-shirt. He then kicked off his shoes and removed his jeans and boxers. He then turned around in time to see the girls had removed their clothes and now began to remove their underwear. Red quirked an eye in amusement at the girls sexy physical forms.

All the girls possessed curvaceous, toned figures with long slender legs, full hips and toned asses, but the thing that caught his attention were the girl's full and perky breasts. Green's breasts were obviously the largest at about size 34, Misty and Sabrina's were not far behind being about size 33, and it was harder to tell whether Erika or Yellow had the bigger breasts, but both were about a respectable size 30.

"_Man, talk about having some nice bodies."_ Red thought to himself. Red didn't know that they thought the same about him with his broad shoulders, chiseled chest and abs, toned arms and legs, and his member which made the girls lustfully lick their lips at the sight of it.

"_Wow, he's even more perfect than I thought. This should be fun."_ they all thought to themselves.

"You ladies look great." Red complimented making the girls giggle.

"You're not looking to bad yourself Red." Green said.

"Well shall we Red?" Yellow asked and Red just nodded before he and the other girls stepped into the water and they waded in the water before beginning to swim. The girls each swam circles around Red making sure to occasionally bump into him like a shark hunting its prey would do.

Red soon surfaced for air with everyone else surfacing moments later. But Red soon noticed one of them was missing and wondered where Green was. His question was soon answered when Green leaped out of the water from behind him and playfully pulled Red underwater with her.

Red surfaced gasping for air to see the other girls laughing at their antics before Green resurfaced and smothered her large breasts on the back of his head. Red looked up and smiled at Green and she smiled back and meanwhile the other girls crowded around him and smothered their breasts on him making him blush.

"Wait ladies what are you doing." Red asked and the girls all broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Come on now Red-Kun, do you think all of us brought you here to skinny dip with us by coincidence?" Green asked him.

"Yeah Red-Kun, with all of us here by ourselves let's have some fun to celebrate your birthday." Yellow said.

"I definitely second that." Sabrina said.

"Count me in." Misty said.

"Me too, so what do you say Red-Kun." Erika said and Red looked longingly at the girls. Five of the sexiest women he'd ever laid eyes on were asking him to have sex with him and since all of them asked, there was no way in hell he was going to say no.

"Alright then let's do it." Red answered and all the girls smiled at this before leading Red back to the shore. Once they were back at shore, Green kissed him full on the lips and Red welcomed the brunette into his lap with her plump ass occupying it and the raven-haired champion wrapped his arms around the Evolver's back and just then all five women were kissing all sides of his face and he returned all the kisses.

The next moment, Red was lying on his back with Green sitting over his face. Meanwhile Yellow, Misty, Erika, and Sabrina crowded around his lower body with his now erect manhood directly in front of their faces. Green turned and moved her upper body closer to his lower regions.

"Ready ladies?" Red asked from underneath Green.

"Ready when you are Red-Kun." they all said in unison before Yellow made the first move by gripping the top of his cock and beginning to stroke him up and down. Red lowly moaned at her touch as the other three girls pitched in by pumping his lower shaft with Sabrina gently toying with his balls.

In response to this, Red gripped Green's folds and spread them apart to see walls of pure wetness within. He then started to tease her clit by using his tongue to trace her folds. The busty brunette looked back at him appreciatively as he continued to deeply lick into her moist inner caverns while she and the girls began licking all sides of his cock while occasionally blowing on it with their cool breath making him shiver.

Green then gripped her breasts and pressed them onto Red's cock. Red gasped at the massive softness of the mounds as his eyes went white from pleasure. Yellow seeing how pleasured he looked cupped her own breasts and pressed them onto him, and last but not least, Misty, Erika, and Sabrina pressed their perky tits on his cock.

"How's this Red-Kun?" Green said and he slowly nodded in response making Yellow giggle.

"Well if you liked that, then you'll love when I do this." Yellow said before beginning to rub her perky tits on his length making him gasp out of ecstasy before Green, Misty, Erika, and Sabrina all began to do the same. Red groaned in pleasure and he began to do slow thrusts into the ample sea of cleavage.

The girls all purred lustfully at how hard his member felt in between their breasts as they continued rubbing their mounds on him, taking extra care to rub the veins of his cock with their erect nipples. Meanwhile Red continued to lick deeply into Green's wetness while slowly thrusting into the girl's breasts while they used their breasts to jerk him upwards.

Green moaned in pleasure before she decided to return the favor by taking the top part of Red's cock into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue on it. Red momentarily ceased licking Green's clit to moan in pleasure as Green began to suck him off while Yellow, Misty, Erika, and Sabrina continued licking all sides of his cock that was still trapped in their deep cleavages.

With his lust driving him wild, Red spread Green's folds apart and practically buried his whole mouth into Green's pussy and began savagely licking away at the girl's wetness. Green let out a muffled mewl of pleasure as the raven-haired boy hungrily licked away at her folds and she and the rest of the girls continued to jerk off his pistonning erection.

"That's it; I don't think I can last much longer Red-Kun." Green signaled to Red who held up his thumb to confirm that he was about to explode as well. Knowing this Green placed her mouth back around the top half of Red's cock and continued to swirl her tongue around the head of his manhood while using her breasts to stroke his cock.

Meanwhile Yellow, Misty, Erika, and Sabrina continued to stroke their perky assets on Red's manhood while licking and blowing on it every few seconds. In the meantime Red continued to savagely lick deeply into Green's inner walls while wagging his tongue from side to side to get all of her tasty inner fluids.

Misty's nipples rubbed against the lower veins of his shaft which, fortunately was the weakest area of Red's cock. This in turn caused his member to spasm, unleashing a thick torrent of creamy semen into Green's mouth. At about that moment, Green also came to her release and released her creamy inner fluids into his mouth.

Green swallowed a plentiful amount of semen before releasing Red's cock from her mouth, and whatever of his semen he hadn't swallowed ran down the tops of the girl's creamy breasts, where it was licked up. Meanwhile Red drank up all of Green's tasty fluids, taking care not to leave behind a single drop.

"Well Red-Kun, I knew this hot body of yours had a good taste to it." Sabrina said.

"I'll say, that was pretty tasty stuff Red-Kun." Green said.

"You're telling us." Misty and Erika said as Red's cum trickled down her breasts.

"I'll say well done Red-Kun." Yellow said.

Thanks ladies you all were wonderful. So Green, you're first right?" Red asked.

"Sure, I'll go first." Green said before getting on her hands and knees in the middle of the shore, while Yellow, Misty, Erika, and Sabrina sat back to enjoy the show and wait for their turn with Red. Green looked back at Red and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him.

It worked as Red got behind Green and began to rub the head of his member on her folds making her blush in the process. Red smirked at this as he gave Green a playful swat on the ass before sliding himself into Green taking away her virginity in the process.

Red moaned at how warm and tight Green felt around his length, while Green moaned at how big Red was inside of her. His large cock stretched her walls to their limits and seemed to hit everywhere at once. When Red felt Green had adjusted to him he drew his hips back and began to pound into her.

Green blushed heavily as Red rammed his cock into her inner tunnels and she dug her nails into the ground in front of her. Green began to work her hips in perfect sync to match his thrusts as her body rocked back and forth with each thrust.

Red moaned in pleasure as he continued to send his cock flying into her pussy. He then reached forward and cupped Green's swaying breasts. Although her breasts overfilled his hands, he enjoyed the feeling of them in his hands.

Red gently squeezed the mounds in his hands and flicked and toyed with her sensitive nipples while continuing to send his manhood rocketing into her womanhood. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the forest as Red continued to pleasure the busty brunette.

Sweat poured from both of their bodies as Red continued to send his member jerking into Green's pussy. Green panted lustfully and her lust skyrocketed from the intense pleasure she was feeling from being pounded into and having her large tits played with.

Green soon lost the battle of dueling hips because of Red's higher stamina and she just decided to let the raven-haired boy do all the work. She then began to help Red in groping her breasts and this only served to raise her arousal even further making her even wetter and tighter around her length.

Red continued to pound into Green's warmth until her innards coiled around his cock, causing his cock to spasm firing a burst of semen into her hungry womb. Green moaned in total ecstasy as Red filled her to the brim with his cum.

Red pulled out of Green and released her breasts allowing her to fall forward onto her stomach. She rolled onto her back just as Red collapsed on top of Green. Green lifted up Red's head and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"Red-Kun that was the most amazing thing I've ever felt." Green dreamily said.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it Green." Red told her before turning his attention to Yellow.

"You're next Yellow." Red said to the blonde Healer and Yellow smirked as she lay on her side before motioning Red over to her. Red got beside her in a spoons position and Yellow arched her leg into the air before sliding himself into her, taking her virginity in the process and beginning a new series of thrusts.

Yellow's body rocked back and forth with each thrust as Red began to relentlessly pound into her womanhood with great speed and power. Yellow kept her leg arched and Red held onto Yellow's leg for support as he thrust into her while wrapping his left arm around her waist to hold her close.

Yellow mewled loudly as Red's manhood sharply hit her inner walls and her walls grinded his cock with each thrust. Yellow's eyes went white with ecstasy and she felt like she was in a dreamy haze as Red's cock crashed into her lower crevice.

Red moaned at how hot and tight Yellow's pussy was around his cock as he continued to send his cock jetting into her warmth. Yellow whimpered in pleasure as her walls were repeatedly slammed into and stretched to their limits.

The lewd sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the area once again as Red continued to drive his vein-covered cock into her warmth. Red then snaked his arm under her side and gripped Yellow's breasts and began to fondle them to arouse her further.

"_Damn her tits are amazing, I can barely fit my hands around them,_" Red excitedly thought as he continued to send his member raging into her pussy. By now Yellow had lost all control of herself as she started screaming and squirming in ecstasy at the feeling of her sensitive tits being teased and her inner walls being hammered.

Finally the pleasure she felt became too much for her to handle as her walls clamped down on Red's cock sending another tidal wave of semen into her needy womb. Yellow let out one final scream of pleasure as Red filled her up to the brim just as he had done with Green.

Red pulled out of Yellow and collapsed onto his back next to her. He then gathered her up into his arms and began to hug her dearly. Yellow nuzzled him back and looked into his eyes and smiled at him and he returned the gesture.

Red passionately kissed Yellow before looking up to see Misty move into his line of vision. Misty started making gestures at Red who immediately got the message as he climbed on top of Misty setting them up in a missionary style position with Red's member positioned at her entrance.

Red began to rub the head of his erection on her folds making the Cerulean Gym Leader turn more bright Red than her hair. After teasing her entrance a few more times, he slid himself inside of her, breaking down her inner barrier before beginning a new round of thrusts into her tight womanhood.

Red's manhood pummeled deeply into Misty's core and Misty mewled in pleasure as her breasts jiggled with each powerful thrust into her tightening pussy. Red watched hypnotized as Misty's breasts heaved from the power and force of his thrusts.

Misty wrapped her arms around Red's strong back and wrapped her long slender legs around his waist as he continued to pound his cock into her inner caverns that felt so tight and milked his cock with each thrust. The beautiful redhead whimpered in carnal pleasure as Red pounded into her warmth.

Just when Misty thought things couldn't get any better, she was proven to be totally wrong as Red reached forward and cupped her jiggling tits and began to caress and suckle them. By now Misty had lost all control of herself as she was screaming in total ecstasy from the pleasure she was feeling.

Red continued to tease the lust crazed redhead's tits as he mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy with her inner walls grinding his cock with each thrust. Misty panted lustfully and had her eyes shut tightly in pure ecstasy as Red continuously pounded into her while moaning from the feeling of Red's lips on her sensitive tits.

Red then took his lips off Misty's breasts and kissed her while continuing to grope her all the while slamming his manhood into her pussy. The two lovers gazed passionately into each other's eyes as they continued their heated make out session.

Finally Misty walls clamped down on him unleashing another torrent of semen into her needy womb. Misty moaned loudly as Red's cock filled her to the brim with his essence before he collapsed and fell forward landing face first into Misty's ample bosom.

Misty and the other girls giggled at him as they guessed he probably had landed there intentionally. Misty ran her fingers through his spiky raven black hair before Red sat up to look Misty in the eyes and their lips met in a passionate kiss as Red removed his cum-soaked cock from her.

"Red-Kun you are truly amazing." Misty breathlessly said.

"Thank you Misty, you were pretty amazing yourself." Red said before Erika crawled in front of Red and spread her legs apart to display how wet she was from watching him.

"Well Erika, I guess you're next then." Red said welcoming the dark-haired woman into his lap with Erika's womanhood hovering directly over his manhood. Red placed his hands on Erika's plump ass to help lower her pussy down onto his awaiting manhood tearing through the barrier that marked her virginity.

Erika blushed a deep shade of crimson and held onto Red's shoulders for support as Red began to mercilessly pound into her pussy. Erika began to roll her hips as Red started kissing her upper body that was mostly her full and perky breasts while circling his tongue on the tasty orbs of flesh.

He then took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it all while continuing to send his cock jerking upright into her tight pussy. By now Erika's lust had driven her to the brink of insanity and she was screaming in total ecstasy as Red continuously rammed his length into his warmth. Erika held his head to her chest as a mother nursing a newborn would.

Red continued to send his cock rocketing into the dark-haired Celadon Gym Leader's pussy while also continuing to tease and toy with her perky breasts. Red hit a certain spot deep within Erika's pussy and she lost all control of herself as she started screaming Red's name repeatedly and her screams of ecstasy were like music to his ears.

Erika ran her fingers through Red's spiky black hair while he moved his hands to grip her firm ass as she continued to roll her hips in an excellent correspondence with the Fighter's thrusts. Red held onto Erika's ass as he thrust into her tight womanhood that milked his every movement as he relentlessly pounded into her warmth.

Red released her ass momentarily to reprise his role of groping her bouncing breasts while he continued to taste the delicious mounds. Erika twirled his tongue around the nipples that jiggled in front of his face as he caressed both of them and he bounced them in his palms while continuing to send his cock crashing into her pussy.

Red continued to pound into Erika until her walls tightened around his cock causing him to unleash another strong burst of semen into her womb. Erika's dark eyes shimmered as Red filled her up with his essence.

Erika released Red and fell onto her back just before he fell forward and landed face-down in her breasts as he had done with Misty. Erika and all of the other girls just giggled at him and she rubbed the back of his neck while his hand reached up to her face and tenderly caressed her cheek before he pulled out of her and tenderly kissed her.

"Red-Kun you sure do know how to pleasure a girl." Erika breathlessly said.

"Well I do aim to please." Red said before he noticed Sabrina laying on her side directly in front of them.

"Then please me Red-Kun." Sabina lustfully said and Red smirked before climbing on top of Sabrina who smirked before flipping him over onto his back making the other girls burst out laughing.

"And who said you could be on top." Sabrina said and Red nervously giggled before Sabrina lowered herself onto Red's cock and her virginity was no more after that. Sabina blushed heavily and began to roll her hips to grind him inside of her before he began to send his cock sharply crashing into her pussy.

Sabrina whimpered in pure ecstasy as Red sent his manhood pistoning into her fiery core and she began to work her hips in perfect fuse with his thrusts. Sabrina felt Red's member go deep into her and moaned with his erection slamming into her pussy while her breasts started to jiggle in response.

Sabrina whimpered in pure ecstasy as Red sent his manhood pistonning into her fiery core. Red then moved his hands from her waist up her body to cup and began squeezing her large breasts. Sabrina whimpered as her lover started to tease and toy with her tits, while continuing to send his cock rocketing into her pussy at an incredible pace.

Red moaned as the perky orbs of flesh jiggled in his palms as he rubbed them together while pressing his thumbs into the spaces underneath her nipples to tease them. The two moaned loudly while Sabrina continued rolling her hips in tune with Red's thrusts while he continued fondling her breasts, and she whimpered as she worked her hips while Red thrust into her inner tunnels.

Red continued to knead together Sabina's breasts while repeatedly sending his manhood thundering into her pussy. Red then pressed his lips onto Sabrina's tits and began to suckle them. This caused Sabina to completely lose all control of herself and she was now screaming Red's name over and over again begging him not to stop, and her screams were like music to his ears.

Sabrina's weak spot was repeatedly crashed into again and again by Red's length as her hot, slick walls were rubbed by his throbbing member. Waves of pleasure spread throughout Sabrina's body as Red sharply sent his member thundering into Sabrina's womanhood and Red held onto Sabrina's ass as it repeatedly clapped on his lap.

Red continued to pound into Sabrina until her walls twisted onto his member causing it to spasm one last time firing a heavy burst of semen into her womb filling her up to the brim with his essence. Sabrina collapsed tired and sweaty onto Red before bringing her face up to his and pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"Red-Kun you truly are something else." Sabrina said.

"Thanks Sabrina and thank you all for this." Red graciously said.

"You're welcome Red, so shall we head back to your place?" Green said and Red nodded before they all got dressed and headed back to Red's loft for the night. Once there they undressed again and headed up to Red's bedroom where they all cuddled up to Red who wrapped his arms around them all.

"Good night ladies, and thanks again." Red said.

"You're welcome and happy birthday Red-Kun." they all said in unison and Red kissed all of them before they all drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen my first ever Pokémon lemon. This lemon is dedicated to my close friends Aloasa and Iron Reprieve, so I hope you guys enjoy this one. Well so long for now everyone and don't forget to check out my Digimon lemon that I also released today.

KEEP LOOSE!


End file.
